something new
by extracoolio
Summary: A series of one-shots following Giggles and Butchy through their relationship over the school year, which seems to be much harder to mantain than it was over the summer. Plus a whole bunch of Giggles calling Butchy 'her idiot'.
1. chapter one

Butchy didn't like it when people touched what was his. His gang, his bike, his sister, his girl. So when school starts back in the fall, he'd forgotten that he'd have to reinstate his rules to all of the kids that weren't there over the summer. CheeChee, Seacat, Lugnut, and Struts were all seniors this year, as was he. But, Tanner, Lela, Rascal, and Giggles were only going to be juniors, which only pissed him off even more knowing that Lela and Giggles were with two surfers all day with very limited protection.

He and Lugnut had rode in that morning on their bikes, and Lela and Struts rode up on a bike together not long after that. CheeChee got a ride with SeaCat and Giggles, and Tanner and Rascal rode together as well. The day started out pretty good, he got to walk into school with his sister close enough to throw her behind him if they ran across any trouble, and Giggles had brushed his hand with her own at least twice.

But then the bell rang, and of course he and his boys took their time getting to class, but Lela grabbed Giggles and Tanner and dragged them off to History class. She had new ideas of going to college and standing on her own two feet ever since Mack had inspired something in her. It was nice to see his baby sister's eyes light up about something other than Tanner, but he had to admit that he worried for her.

SeaCat dropped Chee off at her Math class, and then joined Butchy again to inform him of something urgent.

"Hey Butch!" He called from down the hallway. He turned to face him, smoothing out his leather vest and crossing his arms. "You're not gonna like this too much, but there was some Varsity kid at the water fountain talkin' to Giggles. He even tried to touch her by trippin' her and catchin' her after, but Giggles just stepped over his foot!" He said, obviously out of breath from running from the other end of school.

Butchy's attention spiked when he heard he was trying to touch what he thought was already known to be his. "This guy must be cruisin' for a bruisin'." He stated thickly, popping his collar as he walked towards the direction SeaCat had come from. "He still there when you left?" He asked, smoothing his hair back behind his ears.

SeaCat nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he planned on moving anytime soon." He said as he began to follow after him. Butchy snapped his fingers and Lugnut fell into place as well.

When they got to the fountain, the Varsity kid stood next to some of his friends, all wearing the same outfit. "Which ones him?" he muttered to SeaCat. He jerked his head in the direction of the Varsity kid standing against the wall. Butchy could have laughed, the kid was so small he couldn't hurt a fly.

He snapped his fingers, pointing at the kid. "Aye, you!" he said. "I've gots some business with you's." He then pulled the kid towards him by the collar of his shirt. Varsity kid gulped loudly, his teeny neck seeming too small to swallow that much saliva. "I hear you's been flirtin' with my girl." He said, pulling him up a bit to look him in the eye.

The poor kid looked scared half to death, "I'm sorry, who's your chick? I won't do it agin." He promised.

Butchy glared harder into his forehead, as he still didn't quite meet his eyes. "Giggles is my girl. You's best be backin' off real quick or else you'sll be sorry." He said, his fingers wrapping around tightly on the collar of the kid's jacket.

The boy in his clutch nodded nervously, and Butchy almost let him go before someone interrupted their exchange.

"Butchy?" The voice was clearly feminine, sounding almost like a bell to his ears. He didn't have to turn to know it was Giggles, but he faced her anyways.

He let his eyes flit between the kid he was holding off the ground and the girl who kept him grounded. "Giggles, I'm kinda in the middles of something right nows." He said.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, slightly ajar. "Butchy Jones, are you threatening this kid?" she asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

He shook his head furiously, "No, of course not, I was just remindin' him what belonged to hims and what did nots. That's all." He said, gently setting Varsity kid on the ground once more.

He knew he said something wrong when her face lit up in fury. " _Belongs_ to him?" She demanded.

Butchy caught his mistake moments too late. "No, no, no, Giggles I didn't mean for it to come out like that-" he said as she approached him quickly.

She grabbed his ear in her hand and pinched hard, "Oh yes, I would love to hear your explanation. Let's just go to a more private location." She said, twisting his ear between her fingers as she dragged him towards the courtyard. She turned towards the group of young boys and smiled sweetly, "Sorry boys, I've got to go take out some trash, I'll be right back." She said kindly. They all looked a bit frightened of her, and she couldn't blame them. She was dragging the big, scary biker out of the school _by his ear._

When they got to the courtyard, she released him only to throw him down to sit on a cement picnic table behind him. "What was thats fors Giggles?" He asked, touching his ear lightly.

Her eyes narrowed down at him. "What was that for? Probably because you just threatened a bunch of underclassmen because you're convinced everything in this school belongs to you! Newsflash, Butch, the world does not circle around us. We don't get to control how things play out, and it's not going to look good on your college application if it says you got in a fight with a sophomore because he asked me if I was with anyone." She took in a deep breath as she ended her speech.

Butchy could only seem to hear the last part, and he glared daggers into the wall behind her. "He asked yous that?" He said, his voice lowering an octave. "But I thought everyone knew yous was my-" He was interrupted once again.

"What, Butchy? I'm your what? Because last time I checked you haven't even asked me on a date or anything of those sorts, and I refuse to be treated as a piece of property." She said, exasperated.

His eyes widened. "Your right," he said quietly. "I haven't even asked yous out on a proper date." He said, standing so he was once again taller than the blonde. "Well, what'd ya say Giggles? Will you be my girl?" He asked.

A bluch creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks as she processed what he was asking. "What?" She asked quietly.

Butchy leaned down so that his nose was almost touching her's. "Will you be my girl?" He said slowly. His nose gently brushed hers, so little of contact that it would've been unoticable if it had been anyone other that Giggles. But, because it was her, he felt his heart speed up and a fire crawl over his skin, starting at the point of contact he had with her.

His stomach tightened as she took her time answering. He felt his pulse begin racing again as she nodded against him, her nose brushing his as she moved her head. "Yes," she whispered, and the next thing he knew his lips were against hers, her arms locking around his neck, and his arms pulling her flush against him from the waist.

His last thought he had before he kissed her again was; _Damn, this is going to be a great schoolyear._


	2. chapter two

Giggles didn't like it when her boyfriend became an overprotective idiot. He hardly thought in general, always relying on pure adrenaline to make decisions for him. Although she didn't think about much either, she did know that everything she did had consequences. Her boyfriend, who at the moment was trying to pick a fight with a rival gang leader, did not seem to have any such consequences in his mind as he inched closer to him.

She wasn't all that sure how it had happened, one minute she was sitting at a booth doing homework with Lela and Tanner and the next she was being thrown behind Butchy's back, and she couldn't tell if it was to 'protect' her or if he just didn't want her to see him punch this guys face in. She did have to admit the CandyAss kind of deserved it, he'd been making raunchy comments about her and Lela since she got here, but she didn't think Tanner even noticed it. He was pretty mesmerized by his girlfriend knowing how to do their math homework to be paying attention to much of anything.

So here she was, standing behind her idiot as he snapped for Lugnut and his boys to back him up. Lela was standing next to Tanner as always, and he's wrapped an arm around her waist once he realized Butchy was trying to pick a fight with this guy.

She gently rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. His muscle relaxed the slightest bit, but it was hardly enough to count as a reaction. "Think about what you're doing, Butch." She said, quietly and under her breath, and purposefully only for his ear.

She watched him tighten his clenched fists, putting a strain on his biceps, and she felt him clench and unclench under her thumb. He took a deep breath in, as if trying to focus on her hands instead of his anger, and she figured it might be working. She tucked two fingers into his belt loop on his jeans, pulling herself closer to him in the process. She molded herself into him, peering over his shoulder at the pervert who was smirking at her from behind Butchy. She tried to ignore him, bringing both of her hands up so that she could squeeze his shoulders. "Remember who's here," She said, almost muttering it into his ear. "Lela's watching. You don't want her to see this." She said.

Her eyes remained focused on his fists as they slowly unclenched, and she knew she had one. He reached a hand up to point at What's-His-Face, glaring at him threateningly. "Next time, you're dead." He said lowly. She didn't really like the way he said it, but hey, it's progress. Last month he would've knocked the guy out before she could have blinked.

Major-Asshole let out a low laugh, the sound rumbling through his body. "Yeah, just like I thought. Crawl back to you're blonde bimbo once again-" He didn't have time to finish the thought because before she could control it, she had punched him in the gut.

Giggles eyes widened as she realized what she just did, her clenched fist still making contact with his stomach. She turned around and made eye contact with Butchy, who was staring at her in complete shock. "Oh my God." She stated. "I can't believe I just did that." She muttered.

The guy in front if her was recovering when he practically wheezed out, "Yeah, neither can I. You are so dead." He said between breaths.

Butchy recovered relatively fast as well, skillfully putting himself between the enemy and his girlfriend as quickly as he could. "You's gonna have to go through me then." He said, coming head-to-head with him once again.

Giggles backed away slowly, until she stood right next to Lela. She was clutching her fist in her hand delicately, feeling her skin bruising already. "Lela, did that really just happen?" She asked, her voice without any emotion.

Lela nodded, "Yeah, I think it did." She said, shock evident in her features. Giggles eyes widened once more as she realized what she had just caused.

"Oh my God. I just started a Turf War, didn't I? Oh my God, this is all my fault." She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Her head snapped up once more as she searched for Butchy in the crowd of people. "Butch!" She shouted before thinking. His head snapped up so his eyes could meet hers, looking almost frantic in his search.

Giggles imagined that's what she looked like as well as she pushed between bikers to reach her boyfriend. "I don't know what just happened, I should apologize, I-" she was interrupted.

"Giggles, I need you to get out of here right now." Butchy said, no longer looking at her. His eyes were once again on the guy she took out.

She shook her head, reaching for his arm. "No, Butch, I need to-" He stopped her again.

His eyes now met hers, "Giggles, please, I need you's to get Lela and get out of here. I can't do this while you're here, alright?" He said, his voice lowering so only she could hear.

She looked into his eyes as she processed the desperation in his words. He couldn't do this if she was there. He thought it was going to get ugly fast, and he wanted her to leave. "No, are you crazy? You need all the help you can get-" She was interrupted again, and she let herself briefly wonder if she would ever get a full thought out before being cut off.

" _Giggles_ ," Butchy said under his breath, his tone deadly serious. She knew she was testing his patience.

She looked at him a while longer before nodding slowly, agreeing to his terms. "Alright, okay, we'll leave." She said quietly. He looked at her gratefully before turning to face the other leader again.

She walked between bikers and surfers alike, heading towards Lela. She quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to where they couldn't see them. "We're not leaving?" Lela whispered.

Giggles looked at her incredulously. "No, of course not." She said back. Lela's lips broke into a grin as she realized what Giggles was suggesting, nodding her agreement quietly. Giggles knew that they would be too distracted to notice if they had actually left or not.

She peered behind the wall they hid behind, watching as Butchy inched closer to the Skuzz. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she knew that he was very close to taking the first shot when he tensed his arm the slightest bit.

It couldn't have been a minute before fists were flying, and from where she was standing, it looked like Butchy was winning. He had knocked him to the ground and was practically sitting on top of him, punching him repeatedly. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in her chest, and she was sure that worry was tinged on her features. She felt a squeeze on her hand, and turned to meet Lela's eyes. She was sure that Lela's expression mirrored her own, a bitter frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed together.

Giggles looked around the wall to find Tanner, who was doing surprisingly well. He was working together with SeaCat seamlessly, and Giggles supposed that all the surfing and workouts finally came in handy for something other than riding waves, even though that was a nice bonus.

Although it seemed to go on forever, and Giggles felt as if they were children spying on their parents past their bed time, it had only lasted about fifteen minutes. The Dip and the rest of his guys had scurried off, and the boys started towards the door soon after they left.

Giggles eyes widened as she turned to Lela. "They can't go out there! They'll know that we didn't leave!" She said, and Lela's mouth dropped open the slightest bit. By the time they turned back around, it was too late.

Butchy had already stepped outside, and Tanner was closely behind him. Giggles groaned, counting down from five as she waited for a reaction. Right on time, she heard commotion from outside Big Momma's. "Giggles!" A low voice shouted, and the doors flew open. She pressed her back against the wall tightly, Lela's arm brushing against her's. "Giggles, if you's don't come out right nows, I'm gonna assume that Dip-Shit over theres took you's and go after him!" He said, his voice teetering in a darker tone.

She peeked out from behind the wall, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Butch! Didn't expect to see you here!" She said, looking completely guilty. His eyes narrowed at her as he neared her.

He came so close to her that his chest brushed her's when they breathed, and he still glared down at her. "You been in here this whole time?" He asked, trying to meet her gaze.

She avoided his eyes as she answered. "Well, I mean, yeah, I guess. But I mean not the whole time because, I was outside for the um, fighting and-" She tried to lie, but she didn't have to look up to know he could see right through her. He grabbed her chin, making her meet his eyes. He gave her a look she would expect from her dad when she took the last cookie in the jar. "Alright, so maybe I might have probably been in here the whole time?" She huffed out with one breath.

He let out a breath that hissed between his teeth. "Giggles, I told you that I needed you's out of here. If I had known that you were still here, God, Giggles. I needed you safe-" He began, but was soon interrupted.

"And what about me Butch? Huh? You are not the only one who needs someone safe! Do you know what I would've done if you had gotten hurt?" She demanded, pointing a finger into his chest daringly.

All sound around them had ceased, and Butchy looked up to see everyone staring at them. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, "Everybody out!" He ordered. They scattered off, even Big Momma disappearing into the kitchen to give them some privacy. When it was completely empty, he turned back to Giggles. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice lowering again.

She scoffed, "What do I _mean_? I mean you act like you're the only one wih something to lose in this relationship? Why won't you just realize that I care about you just as much as you care about me? Is it that hard to believe that someone might care that much about you?" She practically screamed.

Butchy was a little too quiet for her liking, and it seemed like forever before he answered her. "Do you really mean that?" He asked quietly. She walked towards him slowly, bringing her only inches from him.

She brought one hand up to his face, running her fingers across his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and she put her other hand on the other side. She smoothed his hair back behind his ear, and ran her fingers across a scar above his right eye. "Of course I do." She said softly.

He brought his hands up to her waist, pulling her against him. He buried his head into her neck, wrapping his arms around her. She played with the hair on the back of his head, and listened to the sound of his breathing against her skin.

She sighed contently, etching the memory of his scent and the feeling of his arms around her into her mind forever.

 **this was bad lol but whatever. ill hopefully be updating again by thursday but idk. i really like giving giggles a strong character lol even if it's probably ooc.**


	3. chapter three

Giggles was getting pretty worried about her boyfriend. He hadn't shown up to school in three days, and when she ran into Tanner he said that Lela wasn't there today either. The news made her stomach turn over and clench tightly as worry tainted her features. She clutched Tanner's arm in her hand, and squeezed lightly to get his attention. "Wait, Lela's not here either?" She asked him.

Tanner shook his head. "No, she didn't meet me in the parking lot this morning and she wasn't in History class either. Didn't you notice? She usually picks you up by your locker to go to History with us, right?" He asked her.

Giggles blinked in surprise. "Oh, yeah, I guess she wasn't. Sorry, I've been distracted lately. Butchy hasn't been to school in three days, and he blew me off last night at Big Momma's." She sighed.

Tanner looked at her in confusion. "Don't you know what today is?" He asked. Giggles shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Oh, I thought Butchy would've told you. Today's the day that their mom died." He said, voice lowering slightly to a quieter level.

Giggles smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, God, of course!" She groaned. "I am such an idiot! Lela was talking to me about that a few weeks ago, but she didn't tell me what day it was!" She muttered.

Tanner quirked his lips up into a smile, "Hey, it's not your fault. Butch is a lot harder to crack then Lela, you've got your work cut out for you. And Lela doesn't even remember her mom, but she goes to the gravesite for Butchy's sake. They'd probably still be there if you left now." He told her.

She nodded before starting down the hallway. "Thanks Tanner!" She called over her shoulder. She knew where their mom was buried, and it wasn't that far from their school. It was probably about a fifteen minute walk, and she rode to school with Chee that morning.

When she was about five minutes away, a flash of lightning cracked across the gray sky. Thunder boomed shortly after it, and she felt drops of rain on her skin. "No, no, no!" She shouted to herself. If she didn't get there in time, she was sure to miss them. She broke into a sprint, and before long she saw the entrance to the gravesite. She ran past the gate, jogging up the hill to where she hoped they were getting into a car or something.

What she saw when she got to the top was much different then she expected. She had expected to see Lela and Butchy getting into a car or taking cover somewhere. She had not expected to see Butchy kneeling down on the ground over his mother's grave, Lela no where in sight.

She was still several feet away from him, but she could see his disheveled appearance clearly. "Butchy!" She shouted to him. His head snapped up to meet her gaze, his image becoming hard to see as the rain came down harder. She jogged up to him, and he hadn't moved an inch since she got here. "Hey." She said gently, kneeling down beside him. The ground was muddy beneath her skin, but she didn't notice.

He looked at her in shock before answering. "What are you doing here, Giggles?" He asked. He then noticed her shivering beside him. "God, you're gonna freeze to death." He scolded before shrugging out of his leather jacket. He placed it on her shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down in an attempt to warm her up.

Her gaze was trained on the grave stone in front of them, the rain splatting onto the surface. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly. Butchy looked away from her, rubbing his hand down his face.

He held his chin in his fingers, "I dunno, Giggles. I guess I just didn't want you to think of me as some dike or somethin', ya know?" He shrugged. She cast her eyes down into her lap, folding her hands together.

They were silent for a while before Giggles reached her hand over and laced her fingers through his. She looked over at his profile, "You know you can trust me, right?" She asked. Her hair was sticking to her face, splaying across her neck under Butchy's jacket.

He answered almost immediately, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "Of course I knows that." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. He always seemed so warm to her, a fire spreading over her skin after instantly.

She slowly rose to her feet, pulling on his arm to get him to stand up with her. "We should probably get out of this rain. What did you drive here?" She asked as he got up next to her.

He nodded behind him to the car sitting in the rain. She ran towards it, opening the back seat and hopping inside. She patted the seat next to her, and he slid into the spot next to her. He closed the door behind him, and Giggles placed her hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Once she got a good look at her boyfriend, she noticed how exhausted he looked. "God, Butch, you look awful!" She said, clutching his face in her hands. She ran her fingers over the dark circles beneath his eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically. He reached his hands up to rub his fingers over her wrists gently.

She rolled her eyes at him, dropping her hands to the sides of his neck. "Butchy, I'm serious. This is ridiculous, have you even slept these past three days?" She demanded. When she didn't get an answer, she glared into his forehead harder. "You have got to take better care of yourself." She muttered. She forced his head into her lap, combing his hair back from his ears.

"What is this for?" He whispered. She simply moved hair back from his forehead, watching as he curled up next to her. His breathing began to even out, and she smiled fondly at her sleeping idiot. Even if he had his flaws, she still felt her heart thumping every time she saw him.

 **this was like the shortest thing ive ever written in my life lol. idk if i like it but whatever posting it anyway haha. btw i take prompts! i might take a while to get them to you but if you can provide an idea i will totally try to write it for you! thanks for reading :)  
**


	4. chapter four

Butchy was sitting at a booth with CheeChee and SeaCat when his legs were ripped out from beneath him.

He had been enjoying a soda while he listened to Chee tell a story, watching SeaCat as he looked at her like she was the sun. He thought that there was something going on between them, their playful banter seeming like it was too flirty to be platonic. He laughed at all her jokes, and was able to respond to every snappy remark she made, and Butchy thought that they'd make a cute couple.

So yes, everything was perfect before Tanner burst through the doors of Big Momma's. He was glancing around frantically, and when he met Butchy's eyes he felt his stomach drop. He didn't know what was happening, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good. He slid out of the booth, meeting him in the middle.

He cocked his head to the side, "What is it Tanner? You look like you's seen a ghost." He said. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for a response.

Tanner's mouth opened and closed twice before he got any actual words out. "It-it's Giggles. She, uh, she fell off her board and the fin nicked her in the back of her head and she's on the way to the hospital right now because she passed out in the water." He said quickly. Butchy hardly heard anything other than the words 'Giggles' and 'hospital'. He was out the door before Tanner could finish speaking, hopping on his bike and driving straight towards the hospital.

He parked in a frantic matter, and he was sure he was occupying at least two spots but he didn't really care. He ran through the doors towards the front desk, where he was surprised to find Lela, Struts and Rascal already in the chairs in the waiting room.

His sister approached him carefully, as if he was a time bomb. He turned to the lady at the front desk, squeezing his hands into the countertop to steady him. "I need to see my girlfriend, her last name is Grey and uh-" He began, but the receptionist interrupted him.

"Sorry, kid, but it's family only." She said sourly. She then went back to writing paperwork, licking the ball of her pen so that it would work again.

He clenched his hands into the countertop in front of him, poorly attempting to control his anger. "Now, you listen here's you-" He began, but Lela threw her hand over his mouth to contain the vulgar display of words she was sure was going to come out of his mouth.

She felt his mouth continue to move under her hand, but the sound was muffled. "Sorry about him, he's had a bad day." She apologized, dragging her brother off towards the rest of their friends. She pushed him into a seat and he sat there with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall in front of him. She sat down beside him, her arm lightly touching his to remind him that there are other people there. That didn't stop him from letting his anger steam some more. At one point a kid with a toy car tried to 'vroom' it up his arm rest, and she as pretty sure that Butchy _growled_ in response.

Two hours passed, and by then the entire gang was in the waiting room. Tanner had fallen asleep with his head on Lela's shoulder, and Struts and CheeChee were flipping through magazines. Rascal, SeaCat, and Lugnut had started up a game of cards, and every once in a while they would ask Butchy to join in, but the low noise that sounded vaguely like a snarl they got instead of an answer made them second guess that idea.

It took another thirty minutes, but a nurse finally came out with Giggle's name on her lips. They all jumped up at the same time, looking at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow at them in surprise before beginning to read her clip board. "Okay, so it looks like she just needed some stitches, and she will be suffering from a concussion, but that won't last long. She got lucky though, a few more inches down and she would've been paralyzed. But otherwise she seems healthy. Definitely keep her off that board of her's for a couple of weeks." She said. "Oh, and which one of you is Butchy?" She asked. They turned their heads towards him, and he raised his hand slowly. The nurse smiled at him. "She's been asking for you." She said.

Butchy must've looked incredibly relieved in that moment. "Can I see her?" He asked hoarsely, his voice sounding rough as those were the first words he'd spoken in three hours.

The nurse nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes, follow me." She said gently. A small smile twitched at his lips as she began to walk down the hallway, and as he passed Lela she gave him a small squeeze on the arm. She gave him a tight smile, and Butchy gave him his 'thank you' look. She mouthed back a your welcome.

When they reached her door, her parents were sitting on the outside chairs. They were asleep, so when they opened the door they tried their hardest to be quiet. Giggles was in a white hospital gown with more white sheets surrounding her, in the middle of a white room. With her hair spread out around her pillow like a halo, Butchy thought she looked like an angel. A smile graced her lips when she caught sight of him, and he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the door click shut behind him.

He was at her side within thirty seconds, holding onto her hand tightly as he took a seat at her bedside. She gave him a wide grin as she squeezed his hand back. "Hi," she said quietly, tracing the back of his hand with her thumb gently.

Butchy felt as if he could've laughed. He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against her skin. "Oh my God, Giggles, I swear if you ever do this to me again I'll kill you myself." He muttered against her palm.

She let out an airy laugh that sounded a bit hoarse at the same time. "You wouldn't do that," She said with a complete confidence. She still wore the wide grin she had on when he first stepped into the room.

He let out a chuckle as he nodded gently, resting their interlocked hands on his cheek. "Yeah, you's is right. I wouldn't be able to kill you's, no matter how much I tried." He said, a smile appearing across his features.

Her grin began to fade as her eyes fluttered shut. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" She asked, knowing she was beginning to fall asleep. Butchy felt fatigue begin to cloud his features as he let the exhaustion from the day finally settle in.

He let out a small breath of air. "As long as you want me here, you're stuck with me." He said softly, pushing a loose strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear.

She smiled fondly as she began to fall asleep. "Then I guess I'll be stuck with you a long time then." She mutters sleepily.

He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that they both fell asleep with smiles on their lips.

 **lol i bet u thought that was going to end sadly when u read the beginning haha. psych! kinda dont like this one but whatever. lol i didn't want to say her name is giggles grey cause i think giggles is a nickname but idk what her real name would be haha. thanks for reading you're the best :)**


	5. chapter five

Today was the day that Butchy and Lela had dinner with their Dad and Lela had missed it.

Lela never misses it. She's the only reason he really even goes anymore, and Giggles wanted to meet his Dad so she came too. He hoped she wasn't too disappointed. His Dad was hardly ever home, and during their once-a-month family dinner, he constantly took phone calls all throughout the meal.

To make it less sufferable, Butchy started a game when he was about thirteen to see how many phone calls he took each dinner and tried to see if he could guess which month of the year he would have the least, and whichone he would have the most. He had gotten to seven when dinner had ended today, and when she saw him clench his hand around his fork as he ran to the land-line to answer another call, she reached her hand over to his and squeezed tightly. Lela wasn't there to make this any more bearable, and though Giggles didn't have much time to talk to his father since he answered the phone _every five freaking minutes_ , she did make it much less insufferable. Even if it was just by brushing her knee against his under the table, it was always a nice reminder that no, he _shouldn't_ start an argument with his father because Giggle's was here and she always kept him steady on his own two feet.

He and Giggles did the dishes together, her washing while he dried because he apparently couldn't wash dishes to save his life, according to Giggles. She took notice to the sour expression on his face as he scrubbed a bit too hard on a glass, and she briefly wondered if he would break it. She reached her hand into the soapy water, took up a handful of bubbles and blew them at him, watching as they spread across his face and into his hair. She now had his attention, and with the remainder of bubbles in her hand she gave him a lovely bubble beard.

He looked down at her threateningly as she made a mustache as well. "You sure you wanna play this game?" He asked. She smirked in reply before reaching her hands into the sink and filling her cupped hands with water. She then proceeded to pour it on his head, letting out a shriek of laughter as he grabbed her by the waist and through her over his shoulder. "Oh, you are so dead!" He said, twirling around before setting her on the ground and holding up the removable faucet like a weapon. He turned it on, and she got sprayed, laughing the entire time.

Giggles got up quickly while Butchy put the faucet back onto it's holder, jumping on his back. He caught her accordingly, only stumbling for a second before righting himself. She took this moment to reach in front of him and grab the faucet, spraying him in the face as she jumped off his back to get a better angle. He stole the faucet from her and put it back in once again, and Giggles aired out her shirt to dry. She let out an airy laugh when she took in his appearance, his hair sticking out in places she'd never seen it stick out.

"Somethin' funny?" He asked flirtatiously as he cornered her against the counter. She casually jumped on top of it, sitting comfortably as he wedged his way between her legs. He delicately kissed her cheek, then right beneath her jaw. She gave him a peck on the lips before blowing a raspberry on his neck, and then proceeding to erupt into a fit of giggles. He smiled brightly at her as she laughed, finding himself just as, if not more mesmerized by her laughter then the kiss she'd just given him.

They're moment was interrupted by the opening of the back door, the one that led straight into the kitchen. Lela came through the doorway, waving goodbye to Tanner, no doubt. She shut the door and leaned against it, a content sigh heaving past her lips. "Hey, Lela." Giggles called, pushing Butchy away from her and hopping off the counter.

Lela seemed to notice they're presence just then. "Oh, hey Giggles. I didn't realize you were coming over tonight." She said, a bright smile playing on her lips. She looked like she was at an epitome of happiness, which intrigued Giggles quite a bit. She'd have to ask about it later, when there weren't over-protective big brother ears listening.

Butchy scoffed from where he leaned against the counter. "Yeah, she wanted to meet Dad. You know, because it was family dinner night and all." He snapped. Giggles turned around and sent him a look that screamed 'be nice', but he ignored it. "What were you's and surfer boy doin' anyways?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lela brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, gosh Butch, I'm sorry, I know you don't like to do these things alone. Tanner and I were just taking a walk on the beach and we lost track of time, ya know? I promise it won't happen again." She said.

Butchy pushed himself from the counter and neared his little sister. Giggles felt as if it wasn't something she should be watching, as if she was intruding on some kind of sibling _thing_ they did when they were mad at one another. "Well, I guess it's no big deals, it's not like Dad missed you's or nothin'." He said.

Giggles knew that was an awful dig into Lela's insecurities, and she couldn't really believe he said that. "What do you mean?" Lela forced out. She looked small in vulnerable, and Giggles couldn't figure out how he kept going.

His eyes narrowed. "I just think it's ridiculous how you's still have hope for that man, Lels! He never makes any time for us, hell, I don't even think he knows we started a flippin' bike gang when you was fifteen years old! I don't get why we still have to pretend like he's been anything like a father since mom died!" He practically screamed at her. It almost seemed like he knew that was the wrong thing to say, but he was too overwhelmed with anger at his father to care. Giggles could see that he wasn't mad at Lela, he was just frustrated with his father.

She came up behind him and rested her hand on his bicep, and the whole 'relaxing muscle trick' didn't work as well when he was yelling at his sister rather than another biker. "I think that's enough, Butch." She said quietly, moving her hand up his arm just the slightest bit.

Lela's eyes were glazed over with tears, and she had to swallow and blink to even get words out. "I'm sorry you feel that way," She said, gulping silently. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." By that time she was already headed towards the stairs, and Giggles could tell that Butchy hated the way her voice broke at the end just as much as she did.

He groaned and put his face in his hands, sliding down the wall to sit on the damp floor. Giggles moved to sit beside him, facing him instead of sitting on the wall. She gently took his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly before letting them go and pushing his hair back from his forehead. She ran her fingertips down the side of his face, stopping at his jaw.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "I messed up big time, didn't I?" He asked quietly. Giggles didn't say anything just yet, just pushed another piece of hair behind his ear.

When she finished, she left her hands on his face, right next to his mouth. "Honestly? Yeah, you messed up quite a bit. You shouldn't have taken out all of that frustration with your father out on Lela. You need to apologize before she goes to sleep, because I don't know how well she will sleep with all this on her mind. So why don't you go talk to her, and I'll clean up the kitchen, all right?" She said gently.

He looked up at her gratefully, kissing the palm of her left hand. "How'd I get so lucky to have you's?" He asked, a smile quirking on the edges of his lips.

She responded with a grin playing on her own. "The world may never know." She said before shooing him off in the direction of Lela's room. As he walked up the stairs, he thanked the stars he was lucky enough.

 **so this is a prompt fill for SibunaGleekR5er! sorry if it turned out a little fluffy but i was feeling very fluffy today, ya know? anyway, so the prompt was basically have butchy get mad at lela cause she was out too late with tanner, and have giggles calm him down, but since i wrote the thing about their mom last chapter i wanted to incorporate their dad in this one! hope you liked it!**


	6. chapter six

Giggles was asleep. Or she was trying to go to sleep, but she had been reading Romeo and Juliet until two in the morning in preparation for the test tomorrow, but she wasn't all that sure that only getting four hours of sleep was the best studying technique. She had just turned off her lamp that sat on her bedside table when she heard a knock on the door.

Her parents were gone for the weekend, leaving her home alone. She internally debated getting up, she was exhausted and really just wanted to stay in bed, but the knocking persisted. She grumbled as she got up, sliding down the stairs in her socks as she headed towards the door. She opened it, not really knowing what to expect. She just wanted whoever it was to leave so that she could get back to bed.

Butchy stood outside her door, clutching the side of his stomach with his hand. His hands were bloody and scratched, and there was a new cut on his forehead. Her eyes widened as she took in he sight of him, a gasp threatening to escape her lips.

She grabbed his arm tightly in her fingers, and he groaned in response. His eyes were fluttering between open and closed, and when his pupils finally gazed upon her face, he let out a smile that lit up his features, even though he was as pale as a sheet of paper. "Butchy, what the _hell_?" She muttered, pulling him into the house. She shut the door behind her as she threw his arm over her shoulders, allowing him to put most of his weight on her.

She stumbled under his arm, muttering something about how heavy he was under her breath. Butchy hissed out a breath as she moved her arm around her waist, but she ignored it. She didn't have to ask to know how he got his injuries, but she knew she would anyway. "Geez, Giggles, don't know if I's should be mad about you's opening the door this late or extremely happy." He groaned out.

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling him towards the kitchen. She leaned him up against a counter, going for the first aid kit under the sink. She set it on the island, reaching for the soap as she began to wash her hands. "Should I even ask?" She demanded, scrubbing her fingers with soap. She grabbed a towel from the drawer, drying her hands off and going for the disinfectant.

Butchy shrugged, then winced. "I wouldn't." He said between a groan. Giggles huffed out a breath, her exhaustion disappearing and worry replacing it's spot in her mind.

She drenched a cotton ball with disinfectant over the sink, grabbing his hand and rubbing it over the cuts on his knuckles. "I'm going to go for it anyway. What did you do?" She asked. He winced when she went over a particularly large cut.

She purposely pressed down on a smaller cut when he didn't answer after awhile. He shot her an annoyed look, and she let a small smirk play at her lips. "I may have probably started a fight with a couple of guys from the Birds." He said quietly but quickly. The Birds was a new biker gang in the area, and Butchy couldn't seem to stand any of them.

Giggles raised her eyebrows, reaching for his other hand. "You need to stop doing stuff like this. You know, when Lela told me you pulled shit like this on her every other night, I expected it to stay that way. Ya know, with you going _home_ every night to clean up. What I didn't expect was to see you at my door looking like you got in a fight with a blender and lost." She scolded him, letting sarcasm sneak it's way into her tone.

He rolled his eyes at her, a trail of blood making it's way from the cut on his forehead to his mouth. She grumbled under her breath as she wiped up the side of his face, wiping off his lips as blood gathered on them. She could feel his eyes on her, or more specifically, her lips. She focused her attention on stopping the bleeding. He let out a cheeky grin, "What I's don't even get a kiss?" He asked.

She gave him a look that said 'are you serious?' clearly. His grin only grew. "You're _kidding_ , right?" She asked, meeting his eyes. It seemed impossible, but his smile seemed to get bigger, and she didn't have to bite her lips to keep from smiling too. Frankly, she was pretty pissed off at this huge idiot biker who always seemed to find a reason to get hurt.

She sauntered back over to the first aid kit, grabbing a box of band-aids and walking back towards him. She cleaned his cut once more before sticking a Hello Kitty band-aid on his cut, and grinning once she saw her finished product. She let out an airy giggle, smoothing out the crease that was forming on his forehead with her fingertips. He leaned into her touch, but the furrowing of his eyebrows didn't disappear.

"What?" He asked seriously. A smile began to form on his lips as he listened to her laugh, staring at her with an expression on his face that could only be explained as amazement. Her laughter died as she caught his stare, a smile that mirrored his on her face.

She began to lean in at the same time he did, but stopped when her forehead rested against his. She glanced up from under her eyelashes, and let a smirk play on her lips. She wiggled out from his arms, knowing he was staring at her as she walked away. "You goin home tonight, Butch?" She asked as she walked towards the couch.

She could tell that he was grinning without having to turn around. "Not if you's let me stay." He said cheekily. Giggles grabbed a pillow and blanket from the chest that sat on the wall, a sarcastic smile on her lips.

She threw the pillow and blanket on the couch, meeting her boyfriend's gaze. "Good, you can sleep on the couch. I needed a ride to school tomorrow." She smiled, skipping up the stairs. There was no way that she was going to let him sleep in her room in general, and she knew Butchy knew that too, but it was pretty damn fun to mess with him. _Especially_ if he deserves it.

 **haha this was really short and rushed but whatevs. im leaving for vaction on monday, so ill try to update every day until then, but i probs wont update while im there. thanks for reading!**


	7. chapter seven

For their first date, Butchy decides to take her to the local malt shop and diner. It was a real cute little place, red bar stools with checkerboard floor tiles, and he figured Giggles would love it. It wasn't in Rodent territory, but he didn't see the harm with one night outside of Big Momma's. So he picked her up on his bike at six, just like he said he would. He went to the door and rang the bell, shook her mother's hand, and found out that her father was working that night. He let out a breath he didn't knew he took in, and he supposes it's because what sane father would want an older guy in a leather jacket with a motorcycle dating their daughter?

She hopped onto the bike behind him, and he handed her his helmet. He could feel her eyes narrowing into the back of his head without having to turn around. "Where's your helmet?" She asked, clipping the buckle under her chin.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder as he revved the engine. "Uh, left it at home." He answered, kicking up the stand. She already had her feet on the bike, and he turned around to get out of her drive way.

She'd worn her hair down, like always, and it kept flying in her face as they rode. She had laughed when she felt the wind on her skin, leaving goosebumps on her arms and legs. At one point, she had even tried to raise one arm up, only to be scolded by Butchy, saying she would fall off if she didn't get down. She grumbled as she lowered her arm, but soon wore a smile again when he sped up on an empty road.

Giggles just about squealed when they'd pulled up to the diner, and she had to remind herself not to get off the bike until Butchy shut off the engine, unless she wanted to be yelled at for not being careful. She'd run up the stairs and pushed the doors open, and Butchy let out a low chuckle as he followed her inside.

He sat down on the red stool next to her at the bar, letting out a small smile as he caught sight of her grin. "I take it you know this place?" He asked, reaching for a menu.

She nodded excitedly, "Yes! My dad used to take me here all the time, they're strawberry shakes are the absolute best!" She squealed. Her smile slowly disappeared and her eyebrows furrowed together, a small smile quirking at her lips. "Butch, isn't this past Rodent territory?" She asked lowly.

He shrugged, flipping through another page of the menu. "I mean, technically speaking, yes, but no one's gonna notice anyways." He said, giving her a cheeky smile. She returned it hesitantly, but as a waitress sauntered over to take their orders, her grin returned.

Giggles ordered first, not even bothering to look at a menu. "I'll have a cheeseburger with french fries and a strawberry shake, please." She said, smiling. Butchy had to physically tear his gaze from hers when he ordered.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake please." He said. The waitress raised an eyebrow at his jacket, and he raised one back. She gave him an exasperated look, turning around to place their order.

Giggles turned to face them, a worried expression on her face. "Butchy, even the waitress knows we're not supposed to be here, we should leave." She said, resting her hand on his arm and squeezing gently.

He shook his head, bringing a hand to her hand that sat on his arm and laced their fingers together. He gave her an impish smile before replying. "It's not a big deal, Giggles. I've got it under control." He assured, applying small pressure to her hand in affirmation.

She still looked uneasy, glancing behind her as to check her surroundings. "Who's turf is this?" She asked, her own fingers compressing against the back of his hand. She was still looking out the window in worry.

He shrugged, "It's uh, kinda Bird territory." He replied in a hushed tone. Giggles' head snapped to meet his, her eyes wide with a strange expression on her face. It looked like a mix between fear and worry, her eyebrows furrowed tightly and creases appearing on her forehead. She wore a frown on her lips, too, and Butchy smiled sheepishly.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead within five seconds flat. She leaned in closer to him, and despite the scolding he was sure was coming his way, he felt himself lean into her touch. "What? You mean the gang that you all fought last week? Are you insane?" She questioned, but it sounded more like a demand. He opened his mouth to reply, but she held a hand up in protest. "You know what, don't answer that." She said.

He threw his shoulders back, feeling squished from sitting so crouched for so long. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll just eat real quick and get out of here if that'll make you feel better, alright?" He said. Giggles looked at him warily, before giving him a small nod.

Their shakes came out before their food, and Giggles sipped on her's contently. Butchy caught himself staring at her for the umpteenth time that night, to caught in watching her smile to notice pretty much anything else.

By the time they left the restaurant, Giggles was laughing as she held onto Butchy's hand. She twirled around under his arm, and he gave her a huge smile. She laughed as she landed against his chest, resting her other hand where his neck connected with his shoulder. She glanced up at him from under her lashes, "Thank you, for doing this for me. I know that it was a risky decision, but I really enjoyed myself. So thank you." She told him.

His smile widened, "Anything for you's, Giggles." He said. He handed her his helmet, climbing on his motorcycle. She threw her leg over the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And see, we didn't even run into any trouble." He told her.

She rolled he eyes at him, flicking him in the back of the head. "Yeah, whatever." She said, and although she sounded annoyed she was grinning.

In fact, they were both grinning.

 **ha this has no plot whatsoever but i wanted to write something happy so heres my happy thx**


	8. chapter eight

Lela knew they were in love before they did. She saw the gentle touches Giggles applied to his arms, his chest, his back. She saw the protective glances and downright puppy-like stares her brother gave his girlfriend. She saw the way his hand was always looking for hers, and she saw the way her laugh made him smile more than anything else ever did. She saw the glares Giggles gave him when he did something stupid or dangerous, and she heard their constant arguments about his safety. She also knew that anyone who could put up with her brother was a keeper, and Giggles didn't just put up with him, she put him in his place.

She was like an anchor to him, something Lela could never seem to be. Giggles was the core of the Earth to him, something that kept him grounded. If she wasn't there, Butchy would still be floating.

So, as she watched them share an ice cream sundae at Big Momma's, Giggles laughing as she put chocolate syrup on his nose, and Butchy letting out a grin as he smeared caramel across her cheek, she knew they were in love. They were in love in a way Tanner and she weren't. Tanner and Lela were meant to be together. They fell into place seamlessly, connecting like puzzle pieces. Giggles and Butchy were so much different. Their love was the kind that wasn't perfect. Their love was like a roller coaster, twisting in so many ways that you couldn't even see the ground anymore. In some ways, Lela envied their love. She envied the way that after a fight, Butchy would show up at Giggles' house with flowers and she would kiss him so fiercely he would drop the flowers. She envied the way that they always seemed to be working out another problem, or even creating a new one.

Lela didn't get any ups and downs with Tanner. She loved that, because she couldn't even begin to comprehend fighting with him, even less yelling at him like Giggles screams at Butchy. She doesn't want to get so angry that she doesn't talk to him for days, and she definitely doesn't ever want to loose him.

Lela thinks that though her love with Tanner may be a bit boring sometimes, it will never die. She loves him too much to let it, but Butchy and Giggles seem to be another story. Their love is like a fire, and Lela is afraid of what will happen to her brother if that fire ever burns out.

Although no one realizes it, Tanner does notice things. He notices how one of Butchy's jackets always seems to be on Giggles arms when it gets cold. He notices how Giggles cheeks turn bright pink whenever Butchy is mentioned, and a smile tugs at her lips. He notices how when her feet are hurting her after dancing all night at Big Momma's, Butchy is the one who gives her a piggyback ride to the car, and then carries her into her house when she falls asleep.

So yes, he notices things. He also notices how absolutely smitten they are with one another, and when all of their friends are dancing on the floor in Big Momma's, and when Giggles and Butchy's foreheads somehow end up pressed together during the slow song, their chests inches apart, touching when they take a breath, practically breathing the same air - that's when he realizes their in love. He looks around to see his friends all staring at them, a knowing look on their faces. He thinks he's probably the last to notice this, just as it is with most things, but he doesn't really mind.

He dips Lela, and she gives him a grin, and when he brings her up, he pulls her closer. He wraps his hands around her waist, and she rests her chin on his shoulder, and he wonders how life could get better than this. He's holding the girl that he is meant to be with in his arm as they sway to the music, breathing in her scent. When he looks up, he sees Butchy and Giggles, so close they could be one person.

He wonders how the adorable, bubbly girl managed to steal the heart of the big bad biker boy, and how the gang leader managed to become the object of the blonde surfer's affections. They fit together perfectly, just like Tanner and Lela do, but the way they fit together is different.

He decides that it would be too hard to figure out, and decides to forget about, because they both seem happy, and that's all that matters right now.

Struts is the first person Giggles tells. She's not stupid, she knows it before Giggles tells her, but it was still a shock to hear the words said out loud. She and Giggles had grown much closer since the summer, and they always were spending as much time together as they could get in.

They had been doing History homework on Struts' bed when she'd said it. "I'm in love with Butchy." She said, as if it was no big deal. Struts cracked her pencil in two, her eyes widening considerably. She had been blowing a bubble, and it popped just after she snapped the pencil.

She quickly threw the broken pencil in her text book, closing it with her paper inside. She scooted closer to Giggles, sitting on her knees next to her. "I can't believe it. You finally said it out loud!" She squealed, taking Giggles hands in her own.

Giggles let out a laugh, "I guess you already knew it, didn't you? I was laying in bed last night and I just realized it. I remembered all of the knowing glances you all had been giving us, and they confused me so much at the time, but then I just kind of, got it. I've been in love with him for a while now, I think I was just too scared to actually say the words, because then it would all be real. I've just been waiting for this feeling to disappear because I was so scared that if I began to like it, all of the feelings would just be gone and I didn't want them to be gone." She ranted, gulping in a breath of air as she finished.

Struts gave her a huge smile, squeezing her hands tightly. "Trust me honey, they won't just disappear out of thin air. They're there to stay." She said. "I'm so happy for you!" She concluded, and Giggles gave her a smile. Struts gave her a serious look, "Have you told Butchy yet?" She asked, as if already knowing the answer.

To her surprise, Giggles gave her a look that rivaled her own. "Actually, I'm going to do it tomorrow night. He's taking me out for a walk on the beach, and I'm just going to tell him." She said, wearing an expression that looked almost dreamy.

Struts gave her another smile, "Well, I'm glad you're going to tell him. CheeChee told me she was in love with SeaCat over a month ago, and she still hasn't told him. She thinks it's too soon in the relationship, but whatever." She muttered the last word, looking at her nails.

Giggles eyes widened, "CheeChee is in love with SeaCat?" She asked, although it came out much louder than she intended.

Struts huffed under her breath. This was going to be a _long_ night.

 **please send in prompts yall im runnin out of ideas yo. thanks for reading ur the best :))))**


	9. chapter nine

The Fourth of July had always been filled with happy memories for Giggles. Every year, her dad would take her and her mom up to see the fireworks, and every other year her two older brothers would come in town to stay with them too. It was the first Fourth of July that the bikers and surfers were spending together, and though it wasn't going to be spent with her family, she was still super excited about it. Well, she was super excited about it until Butchy just had to go and ruin her elated feelings by announcing that he wasn't going to the firework show that Lugnut and SeaCat were going to put on a mile down the beach from Big Momma's.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean you're not going?" She demanded. They were sitting in Big Momma's on July third, sharing some french fries while waiting for Lela to sing.

Butchy sipped on his coca-cola, downing just about half the glass with one drink. "I mean, I'm not going. It's a stupid holiday anyway. Just an excuse for dads to use their grill." He said, dipping a fry in some ketchup. Giggles could feel herself getting worked up, but didn't even try to tone it down before she answered.

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her stupid boyfriend as he munched on his food. "It's not a stupid holiday. It's Independence Day! Come on, you've got to admit that starting our own country was pretty neat." She said. Butchy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Giggles, I don't want to go watch SeaCat and Lugnut catch themselves on fire while the rest of us sit back and drink lemonade out of red, white and blue cups. Besides, I can see those two idiots catch themselves on fire basically everyday. It's like a regular thing." He tells her. She rolls her eyes, using his ketchup to dip a fry in.

She took a bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "I still think you should come. Everyone's going to be there. Even Struts is giving up the heels for a night to go barefoot with us, and you know that's a big deal." She said, raising her eyebrows to make her point clearer. Butchy still didn't look convinced. "Please? For me?" She asked, setting her hands on his arm in front of her.

He stiffened under her touch, the warmth of her skin against his pressing down into his bones. He tried to ignore the puppy dog eyes he was getting from her, but it became nearly impossible when her fingers started to rub up and down his arm. He finally glanced at her, and one look totally broke his resolve. He sighed wearily, and a grin broke out on her features. She knew she had won without him even saying a word. "Alright, I'll come." He confirmed. She let out a small squeal, "But I'm not going to like it." He reminded her, giving her a tiny grimace.

She kept grinning anyway, "Oh, this is going to be so fun. Just wait, Butch, you're gonna love it." She told him.

The Fourth of July was on a Friday this year, and so right after school, Lela dragged everyone over to her house to help her make sandwiches. They were going to have a picnic for dinner, and Lela had made strawberry shortcake for desert. Unlike her brother, she was totally into Independence Day. She was even going to bring blue sprinkles so that her desert would have red strawberries, white whipped cream, and blue on top.

Giggles was enveloped into a fit of laughter when SeaCat 'accidentally' threw bread into CheeChee's hair. SeaCat ran outside, and CheeChee chased after him. "Pack the cooler while you're out there!" Lela shouted out the back door. She and Tanner were working like a well-oiled machine, Tanner handing her ingredients and Lela putting them together. Tanner had this love-struck expression on his face that made Giggles smile, and he got caught staring at her just about every two seconds.

She and Butchy were not working anything like a well-oiled machine. She had a specific way she liked to put sandwiches together, just like her mother does, and it was irritating Butchy. Like a lot. So they had to switch partners, and she was now working with Struts, and Butchy was handing Rascal condiments.

After they finished the sandwiches, Giggles began cutting up bananas, strawberries, and pouring blueberries in a bowl to make fruit salad. Lela had started packing everything into the basket, and Lugnut was teaching Struts how to cook pasta. Lela had sent Tanner and Butchy upstairs to find some blankets for them to sit on, and CheeChee, Rascal, and SeaCat were loading the car.

Once the car was loaded, Rascal, SeaCat and CheeChee climbed into the car. Lela decided it would be fun to get Tanner on her bike again, and Struts and Lugnut climbed into the back of the car. Giggles was waiting by Butchy's bike, waiting for him to come out of the house with another helmet. She'd sent him back when he'd only come out with one, and lightly scolded him for trying to pull that on her again.

When he got back, he handed her a black helmet and grumbled something under his breath. She gave him a bright smile, climbing on the back of his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. They took off, leading their crew as they neared the beach. Giggles fixed her head into the crook of Butchy's neck, peering over his shoulder as the road zoomed past them.

The picnic was a brilliant idea, everyone had enough to eat and it was all delicious. They had all joined in on a game of Frisbee, and before long the sun had gone down. SeaCat and Lugnut began to set off fireworks, lighting the fuse and running away as quickly as they could. The sparks lit up the sky over the beach, and you could see the reflection in the water.

Giggles brought her blanket up to her chin, shifting closer to Butchy. She was sitting between his legs, leaning back on his chest as she watched the fireworks. He had dug his palms into the sand, and her hair was flying into his face as the ocean breeze blew towards them. The scent of her shampoo fried his senses, leaning forward to pull her flush against him. His arms wrapped around her waist, his legs bending at the knees as he attempted to bring her closer to him. She didn't ask him about it, only leaned into his touch further and bringing the blanket up around both of them.

He couldn't help thinking that maybe Independence Day wasn't so bad after all.

 **lol this was short and had like no dialogue in it but i dont care. wait do you hear that in the distance oh yes its the sound of FREEDOM. anyway this is a prompt-fill for BTRLover130 who asked for fourth of july themed so yeah. hope u liked it and btw im going away for vacation tomorrow so idk if i will update but i can try. im sharing a room with all of my family members so thats me plus my mom, dad, and three brothers so ha yeah im going to get nothing done sorry. thanks for reading ur awesome**


	10. chapter ten

**warning: mature language, 13+ only please.**

They were fighting again. It wasn't like a typical fight, it was a full blown, throwing things, screaming sort of fight. It all started just because Giggles asked a simple question, partly because she wanted to hear the answer, but mostly because she needed to know.

One of the seniors in Butchy's class named Matt had lost his girlfriend, Chelsea, in a car wreck. He was the captain of the football team, star-athlete, valedictorian - but after the accident he had sort of lost the will to live. Giggles just wanted to make sure that if something happened to her, Butchy would be alright. She knew that she would personally be devastated, lock-yourself-in-your-room-for-months kind of pain, but she felt like Butchy would be different in his grief.

They had been watching a movie on his couch, although she was the only one actually watching it. He had strands of her hair gliding through his fingertips, twirling her golden hair around his finger. She had been wanting to ask him since they witnessed Matt have a breakdown in the cafeteria, throwing lunch trays and breaking the legs off chairs. She had just then built up the courage, "Butch, can I ask you a question?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the screen steadily.

He was silent for less than thirty seconds, tugging gently on a strand of her hair. "'Course," He tells her, and the way he says it so nonchalantly makes her chest squeeze. She knew she was picking a fight before she even asked the question.

She tried to stay calm, ignore the hammering in her heart. "If I died, would you be okay?" She asked, pausing in the middle. She felt Butchy take in a sharp breath, his entire body becoming completely ridged. Giggles clenched her teeth together, trying her hardest not to look at him. She lost her internal battle, and as soon as she glanced up at him she'd wished she hadn't. His eyes were wide with shock, and he looked like he was still holding his breath. Giggles placed her palms on his chest, "I know it's kind of a stupid question, but I was just thinking about Matt and how he's been so lost since Chelsea died, and I just needed to know-" She was interrupted by Butchy pushing past her to stand up.

He was in his 'yelling' stance, as she liked to refer to it. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed in determination. "What the hell was that kind of question, Giggles?" His voice was raised but it wasn't enough to be called a shout yet.

Giggles got up from her spot on the couch, coming to stand in the same pose as her boyfriend. "I have to know, okay? I know that I wouldn't be okay if something happened to you, and I need to know that you will be alright if I'm gone." She said, poking her pointer finger into his chest. Her voice was raised enough to be classified as a soft scream.

This only aggravated him further, a fire lighting up in his eyes as he rounded in on her. "Well, if you wouldn't be okay, why the fuck would you think I'd be anything close to it?" That was it. He was the one who instigated the yelling, his voice becoming three times louder.

Giggles came closer to him, so that they were practically breathing the same air, nose to nose. "I don't know, I guess I just hoped-" She was interrupted again, Butchy taking off in the opposite direction of her. His hands turned to fists, clenching at his side. "What the hell could you have possibly hoped? Where the hell did this question even come from? Do you fucking realize how unfair it is to ask me this?" He demanded, and by now his entire body was practically shaking with anger.

Giggles became defensive, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you where this question came from!" She shouted, and Butchy began to pace. She grew aggravated with his lack of response. "Answer the damn question Butchy!" She screamed, and by then it was all over.

He had started over to her, holding her against him as he kissed her fiercely. Giggles was almost too angry to respond to him, but when he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping entirely around her waist, she was out too. When they finally parted, they were both out of breath, panting as they soaked in each other. One of his hands reached up for her face, running his thumb soothingly over her cheekbone. She played with the hair on the back his neck, resting her forehead gently against his.

He was the first to speak, but it wasn't until several moments after they parted. "Devastated," He said, and her head snapped up so her eyes could meet his.

She gave him a quizzical look, "What?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together in the middle of her forehead.

He swallowed before answering, "If you died, I would be devastated." He explains, and his voice is hoarse and raspy, coming out in breaths of air. He shakes his head, and their so close she can feel him moving. "Not even that, I'd be ruined, alright? So you can't do that, okay?" He demands of her, and she simply nods her head in agreement. She feels tired and out of energy. practically laying against Butchy, but he looks almost identical. She's not sure who's holding up who, but it doesn't seem to matter.

He pulls her onto the couch on top of him, resting his back against the arm rest. She nuzzles herself into him, her head fitting under his chin perfectly. His feet go over the end of the couch, but they both ignore it as they soak up one another's being.

Giggles believes there are moments in your life that you remember forever. She was sure that this was one of them.

 **haha this is so angsty but i like it lol. totally inspired off the stydia scene in 2x12 of teen wolf bc i am stydia trash. and btw, i got the whole plagiarism thing figured out! thanks for being so patient! thx for reading, sorry for the wait.**


	11. chapter eleven

**hi so i combined two prompts that i got, one was from a guest who asked for a water balloon fight/paint war (i chose water balloon idk why it just seemed more sixties lol) and KatrinaKat16 who asked for a prank war that includes surfboards and/or bikes. thank you all for submitting prompts! you all are the best. oh and to KatrinaKat16, please don't ever feel shy about commenting or anything! im so glad you told me about your prompt bc i like how this one came out. your awesome! love you all!**

It had started with a water balloon fight. They decided it would be easiest to divide the two groups based on wether they were a surfer or a biker - which Lela and Tanner were upset about. They seemed extremely surprised that they would ever have to be against each other ever again, which Giggles found equally sweet and naive.

She, on the other hand, had given Butchy the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever seen in his life. It was hilarious to those around them, because he almost looked afraid of the bubbly blonde in a fringe bikini. They had all held a meeting at Big Mama's the day prior to the 'World's Most Legendary Water Balloon Fight Ever!' (Lela's words, not anyone else's.) The entire reason the teams were separated that way was basically because SeaCat and CheeChee were the most competitive people in the room, and always seemed to have to out-do one another, and it would obviously be problematic to put them on the same team.

Nine plates of french fries later, they had all parted ways to get ready for this water fight. Rascal had picked up three hundred water balloons from Win Dixie, and SeaCat was put in charge of their team. Giggles was filling up the balloons, Tanner was tying them, and putting them in the bucket. Rascal had become the vice-president of the operation, and was running around doing SeaCat's bidding, which included making sure they had a wall of surfboards around their 'fort'. Giggles merely rolled her eyes at her silly friends, filling a pink water balloon up and handing it to Tanner.

Finally, after _three hundred_ water balloons, they were finally ready. They set up camp behind their wall of surf-boards, each surfer having ten water balloons at their 'station'. The bikers had taken cover in a small row of palm trees, hidden by the shade.

SeaCat and CheeChee had the same idea at the same time, yelling "Charge!" almost at the same time. Giggles ran out from behind her board, a war-cry on her lips as she ran towards the bikers. They began to throw things at the same time too, and it reminded Giggles of how much they were alike. She aimed one at Butchy, who had also had a balloon ready in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised one at him as well. The rules were that you get three hits before your out, and she sure as hell wasn't about to let her boyfriend get away without at least one of his strikes being caused from her balloons.

He seemed to be taking a different approach than she was, lowering his weapon with his hands up beside his head in the universal 'peace' gesture. She gave him a quizzical look before smirking, and before he knew it, there was a water balloon hitting him square in the chest.

She let out an airy laugh, bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Butchy met her stare with determined eyes, "Oh, you are _so_ on." He said playfully, and then began to throw all his balloons at her at once. She retaliated as quickly as she could, throwing as many balloons at him as she could muster while also being hit in several places.

By the time they were both out of balloons, they were both soaking wet. During their fall, they grew much closer, their arms touching in the sand as they laid merely six inches from each other. Giggles wasn't sure how they always seemed to end up in this position, but she surely liked it.

She shifted the slightest bit closer to him, and it was probably unnoticeable to anyone except the two of them. Her breath was drawn when his was let out, and she could hear her pulse resonating throughout her body and her heart drumming in her ears. "Hey," She said quietly, her breath fanning out on his face and upper body.

His hair was pressed against his face, coming extremely close to his eyes. "Hey," He relied back, leaning in towards her. Their lips were centimeters apart when the both got water poured all over them.

They looked up to see Struts and Lugnut running away from them, Struts' pink heels spraying sand every which way. She turned around to call over her shoulder, "Look alive, love birds!" She shouted. Giggles let out a laugh, tasting salt water on her lips and relishing in the feeling of the sand beneath her toes. Butchy shook his head, sending drops of water everywhere, and Giggles laughed from in front of him. He turned his attention back towards her, his eyes flitting to her lips once again.

Giggles rolled her eyes, grasping the back of his head in her fingers and pulling him towards her. Their lips met, and Giggles swore she saw fireworks every time. He responded very quickly, and he could feel her smiling against his lips as he kissed her again.

She though about how they probably looked to others, two kids lying in the sand, soaking wet on the beach. She thought about how amazing it felt to have her boyfriend's lips pressed to her own as he kissed her again, and again, and again. She thought about how he deepened the kiss when she ran her nails along his scalp, and then when he brought his hands up to cup her neck, she realized she though _way_ too much.

 **lol this is really short but whatevs its fluffy and cute deal with it. thanks for reading!**


	12. chapter twelve

**prompt fill for both katrinakat16 and keke who requested jealousy and more of giggles calling butchy an 'over protective idiot'. im probably going to make this a two shot, where they both get jealous. next chapter will either be up today or tomorrow. thanks for the prompts! you guys are all awesome :). hope you like it!**

Jealousy. The typical definition of the word was being envious of something others possessed, but the feeling Giggles was having right now was nothing like the typical jealousy feeling she had grown accustomed to, like when someone got a new surfboard and she was still using her dad's old, beat up board. This sort of jealousy burned a fire into her stomach, her chest, her heard, and her head, and she began to feel nauseous as she glared at the back of her boyfriend's head as he talked to a bombshell brunette motorcyclist.

She had been starving after surfing all day, but now she couldn't even stand the thought of food. She was standing in Big Momma's entrance, still soaked from the sea water, drops of the ocean dripping on the floor from her hair and bikini. She tilted her head as she watched the stunningly beautiful girl in the black leather jacket move to rest her hand on _her_ idiot's arm, and Giggles mouth widened in shock when her ( _freaking_ ) idiot didn't move out of the way. She felt her pulse sky rocket and her heart speed up, huffing out a breath as smoke was practically coming out of her ears.

Giggles marched towards them, Butchy resting his elbow on the counter as the Bombshell laughed at one of her boyfriend's stupid jokes. She was halfway across the wooden floor when Tanner popped up in front of her. She jumped back, surprised at his intrusion of her boyfriends ultimate demise.

She tried to peer around him, but he moved into her line of sight. "Hey, Giggles, what's up?" He asked, giving her a toothy grin. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to walk around him, but he moved to stand in front of her once again. This time he was wearing a confused face, gripping her arms gently with his hands. "Woah, slow down there. Don't you want to come eat with us?" He asked, and Giggles followed his gaze to the booth where her friends were sitting. Lela was waving at her from her seat, CheeChee was smacking SeaCat with a menu for God knows what, and Struts was doing her nails. Lugnut pulled out his comb from his pocket as he chatted with Struts, and Rascal was working on grabbing an extra chair from a nearby table.

Giggles turned her attention back to Tanner, "Tanner, I really need to talk to Butchy right now. It's urgent." She gave him a look that looked like it almost frightened him, but the only sign of him being afraid was a simple widening of his eyes.

She pushed past him again, and this time actually succeeded. "Oh, okay, have fun!" Tanner called from behind her. She muttered a 'will do' under her breath as she rounded on the idiot in a leather vest.

She tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around he looked surprised to see her there. She mentally rolled her eyes, but at the moment she was too busy glaring bullets at the pair. "Hey, what's up, _Butchy_?" she hissed out from between her teeth. He raised an eyebrow at her and the girl standing behind them looked back and forth between the two of them.

He recovered from his shock quickly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders that she shrugged off. He gave her a look of confusion, to which she gave a glare back. He shook his head before turning to the other girl standing beside them. "Sarah, this is Giggles, the one I was tellings you's about." He said, and 'Sarah' raised her hand towards Giggles, expecting her to shake her hand. Giggles stared at it, before raising her gaze back to Sarah, who neatly tucked her hand in her pocket after waiting in the air for ten seconds.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, looking around the restaurant. "Well, this has been, uh, fun. I'm going to go sit with Lela." She said before walking in the direction of the booth their friends were sitting at. Giggles' glare followed her back to her table, and Sarah gave her a weird look over her shoulder twice before finally sitting down.

As soon as she walked away, Butchy turned towards her. "What's up with you's?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Giggles scoffed, taking her own position of defense. She crossed her arms and rested her weight on one foot, taking a venomous stance. "Like you don't already know," She said accusingly, drawing closer to him to look him straight in the eye.

He gave her a look of confusion, "No, I don't know, why else would I ask?" He said, and she rolled her eyes.

A moment of silence fell over them, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "I saw you with her." She said quietly, but with just as much aggravation as she felt. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead, and she glanced up at him from under her lashes.

"You mean Sarah?" He asked, and when she nodded, he let out a low chuckle. She looked at him in disbelief as he continued to let out resonating sounds of laughter, getting angrier by the second. He caught her gaze, and he suddenly stopped laughing as he realized how upset she was. He looked at her in the eyes, "Giggles, Sarah is my cousin." He said slowly, and she stared at him in shock as her cheeks lit themselves on fire.

She felt mortified as the blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and all the way to the tips of her ears, her entire face changing to the color of a tomato. She raised her hand to her mouth, and Butchy watched her with a tiny smile on her face. "Oh my God! I was so rude to her, God, I need to apologize-" She began, but Butchy cut her off.

He gently took her face in his hands as he ran his thumbs gently along her cheekbones. "Babe, don't worry about it, alright?" He said to her, and she looked down at the ground before she spoke again.

She still felt a tad bit humiliated, but she supposed that was better than feeling completely and utterly humiliated. "So you're not mad at me?" She asked sheepishly. He shook his head immediately, a small smile still playing on his lips.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before responding. "You know I could never be mad at you." He said, and she let out a smile. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, only lasting about half a second, but she knew she'd never been so sure about something in her life. She loved this idiot, and she couldn't be happier about it.

 **thanks for reading! oh and i cant remember who but someone asked me how often i updated and i really don't have a definite answer. i kinda just write when i get inspired by something, which is typically at like two in the morning lol. updates may be getting slower as we get closer to the new school year bc i still havent done my summer reading and my school starts in like three weeks lol.**


	13. chapter thirteen

**okay so huge shout out to keke for the awesome idea for this chapter honestly i had no idea how to write it without it sounding too much like the first chapter so basically i rewrote it three times before she commented this amazing idea so thank you so much you rock!**

Jealousy. The definition of this word was typically followed by his number one rule, 'keep your filthy hands off my girl'. Well, at least that's the only rule Butchy knows of. It was typically well respected, and anyone who knew anything about him followed it. Of course, you had your usual sophomores that truly believed they had a chance with juniors, specifically a biker's girlfriend, that had to be taken care of. This guy, however, was totally testing his patience.

She had gotten the lead in the school play, _Romeo and Juliet_ , and the Douche had gotten Romeo. He was a troubled kid that was forced into it, but it seemed like as soon as Giggles was cast as Juliet he was all up for the role. Lela was working behind the scenes with Tanner and Struts, and SeaCat had been cast as Paris, which was really the whole reason Butchy came to their rehearsal. Any opportunity to watch SeaCat prance around a stage in tights was an opportunity he didn't want to miss. He had expected to waltz in and take a seat in the front row, maybe even jokingly make himself some popcorn in the teachers lounge as he watched on as his girl rocked her role and SeaCat stood with his arms crossed in red tights.

To be fair, Butchy had never read _Romeo and Juliet._ He had skipped reading the book his junior year, when it was mandatory, and had gotten the summary out of some nerd to pass the test. He had gotten a D on it, but it was still passing. He knew it was a romance about 'star-crossed lovers whose families keep them from one another, only to result in the ultimate tragedy'. He personally thought it was basically just going to be Romeo and Juliet meet, look in each other's eyes, and die. What he walked in on in the school auditorium was much different from what he expected.

 _His_ Giggles was _kissing_ someone, and he was definitely sure that the someone she was kissing _was not him_. He felt his entire body grow stiff, taking in a large breath of air. His hands curled into fists at his side, and he was heaving loudly. He began to march up to the stage, walking up the stairs on stage right towards his girlfriend and the boy who was practically eating her face. He vaguely heard the calls of the teacher supervising the play, but he was seeing red and the ringing in his ears would only cease when he'd knocked this guy out.

He pulled the kid off her before raising his fist up in front of his face. His fist was maybe a foot from his face when Giggles face appeared before him, looking frightened. He felt himself pause, completely beyond his control, at the look on her face. He turned his head towards her slightly, his fist still frozen in place above the boy.

As soon as she got his attention, her scared expression morphed into angry. "What the _hell_ , Buthcy?" She demanded, practically hissing the words out of her teeth. Butchy glanced between her and the AssCravat, then glanced around the theatre. Lela was watching from behind a curtain, Tanner standing beside her. She had a clipboard in her hand, but it was by her side as she looked at her brother in shock. When he turned to face the audience, which basically consisted of Mrs. Griffin, who was practically half asleep, and two other kids that were 'producing' the show that looked scared for their life.

Butchy turned back to Giggles, "He was kissing you." He stated, like it explained everything. Giggles threw her head back and groaned, and the punk in his grasps wiggled a bit, as if to get out of his hold. Butchy tightened his grip on him, although his attention was on Giggles.

Giggles looked back at him, looking positively exasperated. She ran over to a chair by the stage, pulling a thick stack of papers out of her school bag. She walked back over to him, her dress swaying back and forth with each step she took. She stretched the papers out towards him, "Butchy, this was supposed to happen. It's in the script. Look on page 39." She said.

He looked at her skeptically before setting the idiot on his feet again, dusting off his stupid outfit. The kid grimaced before walking away, straight towards Lela and Tanner to begin complaining. Butchy took the papers from her hand, which he found to be labeled _Romeo and Juliet_ at the top, with Giggles name scribbled in the left hand corner. He glanced up at her, and she crossed her arms, waiting. He flipped to page 39, only to be met with words that didn't quite make since to him.

He read on, skimming past the entire 'Pilgrims and Saints' sonnet and dialogue, reaching near the end where Romeo asks for a kiss from Juliet. As he reads, his eyebrows become furrowed, his forehead developing creases. He looks back up at Giggles as he nears the end of the page.

He quits reading as the two characters kiss for the second time. He closes the script and looks at his girlfriend, "He kisses you twice?" He asks after a long silence. Giggles stares at him in disbelief.

Her eyes widen as she takes in his words, "That's literally all you got out of that?" She asks. When he doesn't answer, she rolls her eyes. "Look, Butch, this is in the script, so it's going to happen. It's actually one of the most famous scenes from the entire play. So, I am going to kiss the boy who's playing Romeo, and you are going to accept it like the good boyfriend I know you are, alright?" She says slowly, and he can't help but feel as if he's being scolded.

He huffs out a breath, but nods. She rolls her eyes, but still moves for him in an attempt to hug him. He sighs before he wraps his arms around her, content with the feeling of being held. "You know you're the only one I've got eyes for, right?" She asks quietly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He shakes his head gently, "I sure as hell hope so."

 **once again, thank you keke and katrinakat16! don't forget to send in prompts, ill try to get all of them done, but it might take a while! thank you!**


	14. chapter fourteen

**hi so its been like a week and im so sorry for not updating. ive had really bad writers block and its taken me a long time to get writing again lol. as we start to near the upcoming school years, my goal is going to be updating once a week. you can hopefully expect an update ever sunday. this is a prompt fill for angelically scarred, who asked for butchy and giggles getting into a heated argument and one of them getting the hiccups, making the other one laugh so much that it ends the argument. i wrote it in the perspective of lela, who is in her room working on homework when the fight breaks out in the hallway. thanks so much for being patient! love you all!**

Homework was hard. Like, really hard. Especially when you start a five-thousand word essay that's due tomorrow at eight o'clock at night, and especially when you have to literally splash water on your face from falling asleep. Lela was currently experiencing all of these things as she laid on her bed with a black-ink pen in her left hand, attempting to phrase her next topic correctly. She was writing her essay for her college applications, and she wanted to do it perfectly. She'd had trouble writing it ever since it was assigned, and now she was having trouble forming the essay up to her expectations.

So yeah, it turned out looking forward to your future and wanting more for yourself than just sitting at home was a lot harder than she thought it would be. It was even harder when your brother and his girlfriend were having a screaming match in the other room.

Tanner was over as well, sitting in the chair next to her desk, reading a book. His ears perked up as he heard the two of them screeching at one another, looking up to meet his girlfriends eyes. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't so much as flinch, not even when a loud bang came from the room next door. Tanner thought it sounded a lot like a fist hitting the wall.

He kept his eyes trained on Lela. "Shouldn't we go break that up?" He asked, closing his book and leaning forward in his chair.

Lela was writing her thoughts down on her paper in front of her, crossing her Ts and dotting her Is as she traced cursive across the page. "It's better to leave them be." She said gently, keeping her eyes on her paper.

Tanner began to shake his leg gently, tapping his foot against the floor. He ran his fingers over the side of his hair before looking back at Lela. "Don't you want to know what it's about?" He said quietly. The shouting from the other room continued.

Lela paused her trek with her pen, glancing up at Tanner before giving him a sly smile. They both jumped up at the same time, tiptoeing out the door and down the hall. The door to Butchy's room was half-open, and Lela and Tanner both peeked around the door way.

The two were standing there in defensive positions, rounding each other as they stood maybe twelve inches apart. Lela couldn't tell what they were fighting about, but there was something about the way Giggles was standing that clued her in on how it was started.

She leaned closer to Tanner, her breath fanning his ear. "Giggles picked the fight." She said under her breath, and the two lovebirds in front of them payed no notice to the two heads peeking in on their argument. Butchy's arms crossed themselves on his chest as Giggles rounded in on him, and the positions soon reversed themselves as his voice rose.

Lela almost thought she should interrupt as they came so close that they were exhaling the same air the other was inhaling, but then Giggles let out a sound that was extremely different from a scream. A hiccup graced her voice, and the entire room got completely silent. Butchy stared at her with his forehead pinched together, as if he couldn't believe the sound he'd just heard. Giggles covered her mouth with her hand, and not even thirty seconds passed before she let out another hiccup.

Butchy's lips split into a smile that Lela could tell he had tried hard to contain. Giggles expression turned from one of shock to one of fury. "Stop-" hiccup, "laughing!" She yelled, but her words just made him double over with laughter. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as another hiccup resonated from throughout the room. Butchy looked like he could cry from laughter so much, and Giggles couldn't help but let out a smile. "It's not funny," hiccup, "Butch!" By this time he was cracking up, practically rolling on the floor, and she was trying her hardest not to laugh along with him.

Lela could feel her own grin forming, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing along with them. Giggles finally caved in, a string of bell-like laughter filling the room. The two of them fell to the floor next to one another, Giggles falling into his lap as he rested his back against his bed. As their foreheads touched, their noses brushing against each other as their lips grew closer. Lela suddenly felt like she was watching in on something she shouldn't and backed away slowly, slipping Tanner's hand into her own. She lead him towards her bedroom, and she plopped herself on her bed as he took his spot on her chair.

She picked her pen back up, sitting in comfortable silence. Tanner drew his attention back to his book, and about ten minutes passed before either spoke.

"They really do go good together, don't they?" He asked, a small smile on his face. He was still flipping through his pages in his book, not looking up to meet her eyes.

She smiled as she wrote another line in her essay, her trouble now completely gone. "Yeah, they really do." She said gently.

 **ha that wasn't too great but oh well idk. thanks for reading you all!**


End file.
